A Story of Firsts
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Naitlyn. Please read!
1. First Mention

"Ugh, guess who _I _had to pair up with for hip hop class?" 14 year old Shane Gray whined to one of his best friends, Jason White.

"Who?" 15 year old Jason asked as he strummed his guitar.

"_Caitlyn Gellar" _Shane replied with a disgusted face.

"Whose she?" 13 year old Nate Green asked curiously.

"Oh, right. Its your first year...I forgot. Caitlyn Gellar is the bossiest, meanest, most annoying girl in the whole world!" Shane exclaimed.

"I'm sure she can't be _that _bad" Nate said.

"Oh, but she is. I hate her!" Jason exclaimed. Nate gasped, Jason didn't hate _anyone_.

"Okay, I guess I'll take your word for it..." Nate replied, wondering if this girl was for real.

* * *

"Did you see him?" 14 year old Peggy Dupree whispered to Ella Whinston.

"YES! He's so cute...that hair, his eyes...OH, and have you heard his_ voice_? He's in my vocals class. He sings like an angel!" 13 year old Ella exclaimed.

"Who are you two talking about?" 13 year old Caitlyn Gellar asked her best friends as she entered their cabin.

"The new guy! Nate Green" Peggy answered.

"Nate Green? I haven't heard of him...whats he look like?" Caitlyn asked with genuine interest. If their was a guy _this _special at Camp Rock, she _had _to know.

"Extremely curly black hair, beautiful brown eyes, about an inch taller than you, Cait, and he hangs out with Shane Gray and Jason White..." Ella said dreamily.

"Shane Gray? Ew..." Caitlyn said. She hated Shane just as much as he hated her. And they had been stuck as dance partners to day. Can you say disgusting?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter who he hangs out with, does it? Its just how adorable he is!" Peggy said defensively. She had always had a little crush on Shane.

"I guess not...but I need to see this guy" Caitlyn said to herself.


	2. First Sight

"Ugh, here she comes" Shane whined.

"Seriously?" Jason asked and Shane nodded. They were sitting at their usual table, with Nate in the Mess Hall.

"Gray"

"Gellar"

They both acknowledged each other icily.

"I switched my time table. We're no longer in the same dance class, and therefore no longer partners" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Nate stared at her with wonder. This beautiful, spunky, and outspoken girl was the awful Caitlyn Gellar that his friends had described. She seemed anything but evil.

"Oh, thank God!"

"My sentiments exactly"

"Hope never to see each other again!" Shane called in a sing-song voice.

"Hope you drop dead!" Caitlyn replied in the same tone as she stomped toward 2 other girls who Nate had never seen before.

* * *

"God, I hate that douche!" Caitlyn growled as she sat down next to Peggy and Ella.

"Who?"

"Shane"

"Oh...well, have you seen him yet?" Ella asked excitedly. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Seen who?"

"NATE!" Ella whisper-yelled.

"Oh, no...why, is he around?" Caitlyn asked scanning the Hall.

"Duh, he is sitting with Shane and Jason!" Peggy laughed.

Caitlyn turned around and looked towards Shane's table. Seated next to the king of assholes himself was a cute guy who was a little shorter than Shane. He had adorable cute, curly hair, and seemed pretty quiet.

"Oh, yeah...he is pretty cute." Caitlyn added nonchalantly.

"Pretty cute? _Pretty cute!?! _He is a damn well GOD! I thank the good Lord for giving him to the world every night before I go to bed!" Ella exclaimed.

"Creepy much?" Caitlyn said raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever" Ella responded and her and Peggy launched into a deep discussion of how his hair always looked so hot.

Caitlyn looked over her shoulder and stared at this Nate kid. He _was _pretty adorable...his hair _was _pretty hot...oh, and his eyes _were_- OH CRAP! He looked up! He just caught Caitlyn staring at him. Caitlyn blushed a deep red as their eyes met and turned around quickly.


	3. First Conversation

**Thank you to EVERYONE who review for the last 2 chapters! Your all amazing!**

* * *

"Okay mates, today we have a new addition to our class. This is Caitlyn Gellar. She was in my 3 period class, but her schedule got changed up a bit. Right, poppet?" Brown smiled with his hand on Caitlyns shoulder. She nodded at him. Caitlyn scanned the room to see if there was any open seats. There was only 1 left. She hastily shuffled over to the seats and sat down. Brown started the lesson and caitlyn put her laptop bag on the floor next to her.

"Hey, I'm Nate" Caitlyn heard the person next to her say. She turned and looked to see the boy yesterday's from lunch.

"Hi, Caitlyn" she smiled sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"So, why did you change your time table?" Nate asked curiously. Caitlyn gave him a confused look. "You know, if you want to tell me..." Nate said rubbing the back of his neck. Caitlyn laughed.

"It's fine. I just wanted to get away from Shane Gray..." Caitlyn grimaced at his name.

"Shane? What did he do?"

"Oh, that's right...your friends with him right?" Caitlyn asked and Nate nodded. "Oh, well Shane and I have just hated each other since Camp Rock day-camp when we were 5. The under 10 campers stay in a separate part of the grounds, and they don't sleep overnight here." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh...so, what happened when you guys were 5?" Nate asked genuinely interested now.

"Oh, nothing much...he just called me a girlie girl and I poured pudding on his glow-in-the-dark barney t-shirt" Caitlyn laughed to her self.

"Barney t-shirt? He is never going to hear the end of this!" Nate laughed along with her. Caitlyn smiled at him, then the both payed attention to Brown's lesson.

* * *

The class was over and Nate and Caitlyn walked out together.

"It was really nice meeting you Caitlyn. Your pretty cool!" Nate laughed.

"Not bad yourself..." she smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yup"

"Bye"

"See you later."

They both walked off in the opposite direction to their next lesson.


	4. First Confessions

"I'll see you guys later" Nate said pulling on a green hoodie.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked looking up from his guitar.

"Oh, I'm just going to meet someone" Nate responded.

"Someone, who? Is this someone a girl?" Shane laughed.

"Just a person" Nate said annoyed.

"Who is it Nate?" Jason asked again.

"Just someone!" Nate exclaimed.

"It's so a girl. I bet you love her, I bet you want to kiss her, you want to hug her..." Shane laughed jumping up on his bed and dancing around while singing.

"Shut Up" Nate blushed tying up his green chuck taylors.

"Just tell us who it is" Jason pressed.

"Caitlyn!" Nate yelled. He was fed up and ready to hit one of them.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn Gellar?" Shane asked, abruptly stopping dancing and falling down on the bed.

"Yeah" Nate said looking down.

"How could you hang out with that, that, that..._traitor_" Shane glared.

"She is just a person Shane, get over it. She doesn't care that I'm friends with you! Cant you just grow up a _little_bit?" Nate asked angrily.

"BUT SHE'S THE ENEMY!" Shane yelled.

"YOUR ENEMY! Not _mine_. Move on, she ruined your _barney _shirt, big flipping deal. Suck it up and be an adult." Nate roared. Shane huffed and stalked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Just ignore him Nate, he's being an idiot. I may not be very fond of Caitlyn, but if you like her this much to stand up for her against _Shane _then I'm happy for you man." Jason smiled patting Nate on the shoulder.

"I don't _like _her" Nate blushed.

"Right..."

"I don't!"

"Nate don't deny it" Jason smirked.

"Fine...I may like her...but she doesn't feel the same...and if Shane ever found out...well, he'd probably flip and even bigger shit than that one there" Nate commented.

"Ignore him. He is an ass...if you like her, go for it!"

"Thanks man" Nate smiled up at Jason like a 5 year old looking up at his older brother.

"No problem dude" Jason smiled back. With that Nate left the cabin going to meet Caitlyn at the docks.

* * *

"Bye" Caitlyn said making her way to the door of her cabin to meet Nate.

"Where you going?" Ella asked looking up from her toe nails which she was currently painting.

"Oh, just a friend" Caitlyn responded.

"Would this friend happen to be a cute boy?" Peggy laughed watching her friend blush.

"Maybe..."

"Who is it?" Ella asked putting down her nail polish.

"Nate" Caitlyn said shyly.

"NATE?!??!" both Peggy and Ella screamed.

"Shhhh, you'll wake up the whole camp!" Caitlyn laughed. "And yes, Nate Green. We're friends"

"And you never told me?" Ella asked shocked.

"I guess it just slipped my mind" Caitlyn laughed nervously.

"Uh huh" Peggy laughed. "Do you like him?"

"Uh...I don't know..." Caitlyn said turning around.

"THAT'S A TOTAL YES! We know you well Caitlyn Gellar" Ella yelled.

"Okay, fine I like him...but he doesn't feel the same. He belongs with the supermodels and stuff, like Tess" Caitlyn said sadly.

"Caitlyn, you really have no clue..." Peggy shook her head.

"What?"

"You do know basically every guy in this whole camp wants to do you...with the exception of Shane and Jason..." Ella added with a smirk.

"Whatever..." Caitlyn laughed. "I'll see you later" she said before letting the screen door swing closed behind her.

* * *

"Hey" Caitlyn smiled seeing Nate sitting on the docks with his back to her.

"Oh, hi" Nate smiled turning his head. Caitlyn went and sat next to him

"So...whatcha looking at?" Caitlyn asked following Nate's gaze out across the lake.

"Oh, nothing much...just enjoying the silence." Nate said serenely.

"Ah..."

"Yeah...you know, Shane and Jase just found out I hang with you. Shane flipped a huge shit." Nate laughed.

"Does that surprise you? Shane hates me with a passion"

"I guess your right..." Nate commented.

"Of course I am!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Cait...I have something to tell you." Nate said nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm"

"Well, I was just talking to Jason, and I guess I realised I sorta like you..." Nate said embarrassed.

"Really?" Caitlyn looked up at him and he nodded. "I like you too Nate..."

"Like, Like?" Nate asked to make sure she didn't just mean as a friend.

"Like, Like" Caitlyn confirmed smiling.

"cool" Nate smiled and Caitlyn rested her head on his shoulder.

**WHOA! Thats the longest chapter yet...I know its kinda a weird reaction after you tell someone you like them and they like you back, but I wanted to take it slow...please please review! **


	5. First Date & Kiss

"Ellaaa! You need to help me! Please!!!" Caitlyn whined to her best friend.

She was getting ready for her first date with Nate. He had been a chicken and waited 3 whole days after their little confessions on the dock, to finally ask her out. He had been adorably nervous and stuttered the whole time, although Caitlyn wasn't exactly sure why. He knew she would definately say yes...that boy was odd sometimes...

"Okay, okay...calm down woman! You never care about what you look like..." Ella said confusedly as she began taming Caitlyns wild cirls into nice neat ones.

"I know...but, I've never gone out on a date with Nate Green, have I?" Caitlyn smirked. Ella rolled her eyes, she was still a little jealous...she hadn't quite got over her obsession with him yet. "What should I wear Ellz?" Caitlyn asked after Ella had done her miracle work.

"Uh, how about...no, what about...nah...hmm. Caitlyn you have all like jeans and t-shirts in here. What about a dress?" Ella asked looking defeated.

"I don't own any...dresses are-ugh" Caitlyn shivered. "yeah, I don't go near them..."

"Well, lucky for you I have this short red dress that should fit you!" Ella smiled. Caitlyn groaned.

When Ella had finally convinced Caitlyn to put on the dress Caitlyn emerged from the bathroom.

"I look horrible" Caitlyn stated. "Its puffy and lacy and not me!"

"Then we'll just have to make it your own...hmm, well your known for your awesome shoes and accessories so we will get some of my best shoes and bunch of my accessories." Ella smiled.

"No..." Caitlyn whined but Ella ignored her.

Caitlyn stood in front of the mirror. Her neck, feet, ears, and wrists were sore from all the heavy jewels and high heels.

"Ellz, how about I use some of my stuff?" Caitlyn smiled taking everything but the dress off. Ella unwillingly agreed and left the cabin to go grab a snack.

When Ella came back 15 minutes later Caitlyn was in the red dress, with some black, frayed leggings, a red and black checkered boyfriend cardigan and some red chuck taylors. Ella turned her nose up in disgust.

"What happened? You looked so pretty before!"

"Yeah...but this is more _me_" Caitlyn smiled. Ella scoffed and plopped herself on her bunk.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Ella asked trying to mask her jealousy.

"Surprise. Well, I gotta go meet Nate at his cabin, so see you later Ellz."

"Bye"

* * *

"DUDE! WHERE ARE MY RED CHUCK TAYLORS?" Nate yelled. Both Jason and Shane looked up at their distraught best friend.

"Your closet dude!" Jason blushed then went to get them.

"I still cant believe your doing this" Shane muttered to himself.

"Dude, be supportive or piss off." Nate warned and Shane muttered 'fine' to himself.

Nate sighed and looked in the mirror. His hair was as curly and messy as ever, in a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white lose tie, black skinny jeans and a loose black dress jacket was slung in his arm.

"You gunna kiss her?" Jason laughed as he looked at Nate's nervous face. He blushed.

Shane made gagging sounds. "How can anyone kiss _Gellar_?"

"F You man" Nate glared and walked out his cabin doors to see Caitlyn making her way towards him wearing a boyish, yet girlish outfit. it was perfect, and their outfits seemed to match. Nate laughed at this.

"Hey" Caitlyn smiled as she got closer.

"Hi"

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked.

"You'll see" Nate said taking her hand and directing her down the main path.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn came into a clearing where a small fire and a nearby picnic was set up. Caitlyn gasped.

"Its beautiful Nate" she smiled.

"Didn't know you were the sentimental type of girl..." Nate joked. Caitlyn punched him in the arm. "Ow! Sorry..."

They walked over to the picnic blanket where a small meal was set up. They talked and ate. As the sun began to set Nate pulled marshmellows, chocolate and graham crackers out of the picnic basket.

"S'mores?"

"Do you need to ask?" Caitlyn laughed.

They roasted there marsh mellows, well, Caitlyn burned her, but they made their s'mores and watched the sun set.

"Cait?"

"Hmm?" Caitlyn murmured from her spot on Nate's shoulder.

"I _really, really _like you" he said nervously.

"I _really, really _like you too, Nate" she smiled up at him

"I think, I may...even love you" Nate blushed.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked and he nodded. He bent his head down kissing her lip.s

"I may love you too, Nathaniel!" Caitlyn laughed. She said as they pulled away and sticky marshmellow stringed between their lips.

**That's the end of that chapter. Didn't like it too much, but oh well. Review Please!**


	6. First Time Meeting the Parents

"Ugh, I cant believe my mum and dad are _actually _coming..." Caitlyn said while sitting with Nate on the docks.

"Mine are too"

"Well, this should be interesting..." she laughed. Tomorrow was 'Family Day' at Camp. Everyones family was coming to visit their camper for a few hours.

"Definitely"

* * *

"Nathan!" squealed Mrs. Green as she stepped out of the Green's SUV.

"Hey mom" Nate said, grinning and bearing his mothers clingy-ness.

"Nathan" Mr. Green nodded at him in a buisness like manner.

"Hey dad"

"How have you been sweetie? Everyone nice here?" she asked smiling.

"Definitely. I'm loving Camp Rock" he responded enthusiastically looking across the parking lot at Caitlyn who was 'wrestling' animatedly with a boy, whom he assumed to be her older brother Cam, who she spoke so much about.

----------

"How's my little Diva?" asked Mrs. Gellar stepping out of the Gellar Limo with her stilettos and outrageous outfit.

"Fine, mum" Caitlyn sighed.

"Hey pumpkin" Mr. Gellar laughed following her mother out of the car.

"Hey Daddy!" Caitlyn called jumping into her fathers arms.

"Hey Duddette!"

"Hey Dude!" Caitlyn yelled back smiling and hugging her twin, bushy-haired brother.

"How is this hell-hole?" he asked looking around.

"Its not a hell-hole! You just didn't like it, 'cause you aren't into music!" Caitlyn stated mater-of factly. "And its fine."

"Dude, its a hell-hole"

"Take that back!"

"Nope!"

"You asked for it!" she tackled him

"Children, stop it. What if there are paparazzi around? My family must be the American model" She stated flinging her scarf over her shoulder and strutted across the lawn, stumbling a bit in the mud. Both twins rolled their eyes and their father shook his head. She wasn't even famous...

-----------

"So, Nathan. Where are these amazing people?" Mrs. Green asked.

"Oh, there around. Shane and Jase are probably swimming or practising, their parents couldn't make it, and Cait is...well, I'm not sure where she is!" Nate laughed looking around the lot, which Caitlyn had disappeared from.

"She?" Mrs. Green smiled.

"Yes, mum" Nate blushed.

"Is she pretty? Do you like her? How does she dress? Why is she at this Camp? What is her talent?" She asked, speaking a mile a minute.

"Mum, calm down. Caity...is well...around here somewhere. She is beautiful, and unique and she can dance and produce. And well...we are sort of going out" Nate blushed a deeper red.

"NATHAN! Really?!? Oh, thats wonderful! Your father and I must meet her!"

"Mum!"

"Sorry, was I rambling again?" she asked, and Nate nodded in response.

----------------------

"Where is Ella's bed?" Cam asked. He had an unhealthy obsession, much like the one Ella had for Nate, with Ella.

"Why?"

"No reason..." he blushed.

"Your such a perv, that I don't even want to know what you were going to do" Caitlyn laughed as she collapsed on her bed with Cam following suit next to her.

"So...meet anyone new this year?" Cam asked looking at her.

Caitlyn blushed. "Mm hm" she responded.

"Is it a guy?"

"Mm hm"

"I'm going to kick his ass"

"CAM!" Caitlyn exclaimed hitting him with a pillow.

"What?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not letting you hurt my b-" Caitlyn stopped abruptly.

"Continue..." he smirked. She shook her head no. "What were you going to say, hm....perhaps _boyfriend?_" he laughed.

"Shut Up"

"Caity has a boyfriend, Caity has a boyfriend, Caity has a-OW!" he ran into the opening door.

"Caitlyn has a what?" Mr. Gellar asked walking into the cabin with Mrs. Gellar far behind because of her mud sinking stilettos.

"Nothing"

"She has a boyfriend" he blurted out. Caitlyn threw a hair brush at him. "OW! Dude, that was hard!"

"That's what she said" Caitlyn smirked.

"Caitlyn? You have a...boyfriend?" Mr. Gellar gulped sitting down next to Caitlyn.

"Mm Hm"

"Why didn't you tell us?!?!" Mrs. Gellar asked bursting through the door. She always wanted her daughter to date a boy, but she was too busy _being_ a boy.

"I dunno...it never came up" Caitlyn said, suddenly feeling very self conscience.

_buzz buzz_

Caitlyn looked at her phone.

"Um, guys, I'll be back in a few...just stay here." she said running out of the cabin before she could be stopped.

* * *

"Hey, oh god. Do your parents know yet?" Nate asked when he saw Caitlyn.

"Yeah, 'cause of my stupid brother. "

"Oh, well mine know too. They want to meet you."

"My mom will _definitely _want to meet you. My brother and dad will probably just want to kill you" Caitlyn laughed nervously.

"Oh, great. How about we just meet in the Mess Hall and we can all eat dinner together?"

"Sounds good. Now, I gotta get back before my brother like, steals some of Ella's clothes to smell...he is a perv..." Caitlyn smiled at Nate's confused look.

"Kay, see ya" he smiled kissing her lips quickly then running back to his cabin.

* * *

"Mom, Dad this is Caitlyn"

"Cam, Mom, Dad this is Nate"

Everyone exchanged greetings and Mr. Gellar and Cam gave Nate a few warning glances. Everyone sat down and began eating. The food...wasn't the best...well, actually it was disgusting. No one really ate, it was more of a grilling for the opposite teen.

"SO, Caitlyn how are you in school? Whats your major?"

"Nate, what are your aspirations?"

"When did you start coming to this camp?"

"Who do you hang out with?"

"Where do you live"

When the meal was over both Nate and Caitlyn felt like they had run a marathon. But, in the end, all had turned out well. Mrs. Gellar and Mrs. Green were exchanging numbers and were going to plan the wedding next week, and Mr. Gellar and Cam hadn't attacked Nate. Yeah...you heard right, plan the wedding. Both mothers were...plan ahead-ers....

As both families drove off NAte andCaitlyn stood holding hands waving.

"Wow, well that went...kind of good." Nate smiled.

"Yeah, apart from the whole part where our mom's are planning our wedding...and were 14!" Caitlyn laughed.

**Well, I actually liked this chapter...although the supper was a bit rushed. I'm better at working my way up to the climax, rather then actually writing the climax. Please please review!**


	7. First Dance Experience

"All right Camp Rockers! Camp Rock is having its first official Camp Rock Dance!" Brown exclaimed as most people cheered. "I know, I know, Its all very exciting...well, I'm just going to post the detail bulletin right..." Brown stuck it to the Mess Hall bulletin board. "Here, now just let me get out of the-" Brown started but everyone ran towards the bulletin.

"Whoa...they do know it will be there for a while...?" Caitlyn laughed eating her lunch with Nate, as they both marvelled at the crowd.

"Apparently not..." he smirked back. "So...you wanna go?" Nate asked.

"Go where?"

"To the dance, silly" Nate laughed.

"Oh...hm, it doesn't sound too bad...and I could show off my mad dancing skills...what the heck, sure!" Caitlyn smiled

* * *

It was the night of the dance and you could definitely tell. There were guys hanging in groups with their friends, girls bustling around their cabins trying to get ready for the dance, and counsellors decorating every part of camp possible.

Caitlyn walked towards the Camp Hall with her 2 best friends talking animatedly. She spotted Nate with Shane and Jason and ran over to him.

"Hey" she smiled breathlessly.

"Hi" he said before leaning down and kissing her lips.

Shane made gagging noises behind them and they broke apart both glaring at him.

"CAITLYN! Just 'cause you refused to where heels dosent mean you can run ahead and ditch the people who did" Ella huffed when she and Peggy reached her friend.

Peggy and Ella had both gotten dates with Shane and Jason, due to Caitlyn and Nate's scheming. Jason was easy to convince as he had always had a soft spot for Ella but Shane was harder. He thought that if someone hung out with Caitlyn there was something wrong with them...he eventually got over it and asked Peggy out after much of Nate's prompting.

"Whatever" Caitlyn smiled. "so, ready to go in?"

Everyone nodded and made their way into the 'Alice in Wonderland' themed Hall. It was beautiful, hand crafted life sized statues of characters lined the walls, queen of hearts cards hung from strings on the roof and a light mist of confetti filled the air looking like snow.

"Man, Uncle Brown really went all out on this one!" Shane exclaimed looking around.

"Definitely" they all agreed.

Jason, Ella, Shane and Peggy went out onto the dance floor to dance while Caitlyn and Nate stopped at the snack table. Caitlyn smiled over at her friends, Peggy looked like she was having the time of her life with her crush and Ella seemed to be hitting it off with Jason.

"Whats so funny?" Nate asked.

"Oh, nothing. Im just happy, my friends are happy." Caitlyn laughed.

"Well, we cant let them have all the fun!" Nate laughed grabbing Caitlyns hand.

They both set down their glasses which they had drained of punch. Nate dragged Caitlyn out onto the middle of the dance floor and began to dance wildly, but skillfully to 'Don't Trust Me' by 3oh!3.

As the night wore on Nate, Caitlyn and just about everyone who had drunk the punch got wilder. Someone had definitely spiked it, and were in for a world of trouble...but on the bright side, people had an even better time at the dance.

"This is the finally song of the night, so find your special someone and make this the dance of the night" the DJ spoke into his microphone.

On came a slow song and Nate held his hand out to Caitlyn who took it. As they swayed to the music Caitlyn rested her head on Nate's shoulder peering over at her friends who were doing the same. This was definitely better then all her school dances back home...maybe it was because of Nate...yeah, it was definitely because of Nate.

As all the campers were kicked out of the hall and told to return to their cabins the friends met up. They all agreed to meet each other back at their cabins as Caitlyn and Nate took a longer route. They stumbled and slurred their way up a path laughing at things that made no sense, or really weren't that funny. When they finally reached Caitlyn's cabin they said goodnight and kissed, which turned into a heat kiss, then a make out...then it was interrupted by Peggy.

"Caitlyn? Nate? Guys, its 4 in the morning. Go back to your cabin Nate, and Cait get in here"

"Aye, Aye cap'tun" Nate slurred and saluted Peggy. She gave him a dirty look. "'G'bye Caity" he laughed and stumbled down the cabin steps almost falling twice.

"Bye Natie" she giggled then hiccuped.

"Get in, my drunken sista!" Peggy laughed. She and Ella were sober as they stayed away from the punch, but Caitlyn was anything but.

"Buawksya" Caitlyn threw up into the toilet. "Damn you alchol!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Shhh! you'll wake up the whole camp!" Ella squealed.

"How much punch did you drink?"

"'Bout dis mucha" Caitlyn said spreading her arms as wide as the could go.

"Damn, girl. Your gonna have a major hangover tomorrow." Peggy shook her head. Caitlyn hiccuped then laughed.

* * *

"THUMP"

"What was that?" Jason asked looking up from his guitar.

"I dunno...we should probably check. What if its a bear?" Shane looked worried

"Dude, its definitely not a bear!" Jason rolled his eyes walking towards the door and opening it.

Jason peered outside then began laughing.

"Shane, man, you gotta see this!" Jason called.

"What is- Oh, God!" Shane said joining in on the laughter.

There on the steps of their Cabin was Nate laying flat on his face.

"Man, wake up" Shane kicked Nate.

"Ugh...whats go'in on?" Nate asked rubbing his head.

"Your piss drunk" Jason laughed.

Both Shane and Jason lent down and put an arm over their shoulders. They dragged Nate into the cabin the flopped him onto they bed.

"Ow...my tummy!" Nate whined rubbing his stomach.

"Just wait till tomorrow man" Jason laughed knowingly, but his voice was a lost cause. Nate was already passed out.

**Ha ha, awe...I just wanted to have Nate and Caitlyn experience the first dance with Punch Spiking...yeah, some of this was somewhat based on personal experiences. For example my school's Formal had those exact decorations and my friend fell flat on her face on her front lawn when we were dropping her off home afterward...she was a little drunk, i guess...please review!**


	8. First Fight

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, NATE!" Caitlyn yelled before rushing into her cabin and slamming the door on Nate's face.

"Caity, I was gonna-"

"I was gonna? Gonna? Nate 'Gonna' isn't good enough! For god sakes, JASON TOLD ELLA!" she screamed when Nate opened the door to the cabin.

"But, Caity-"

"No Nate, I cant believe you hid this from me..." Caitlyn shook her head.

"Caity, cant you give me 5 seconds to explain myself?" Nate exclaimed.

"Nate, there is nothing to explain. You and Jason and Shane are going on tour and recording your debut album for 2 months and your girlfriend wasn't important enough to be told about it" Caitlyn cried.

"Caity, I didnt want to tell you because I didnt want you to get your hopes up. Brown said the chances of us getting the record deal were slim to none..." Nate said sadly. "I didnt want to get my hopes up" he muttered to himself.

"For fuck sakes! NATE YOUR LEAVING _TOMORROW!_When were you going to tell me? As you hopped onto the tour bus and hung out the window waving at me" Caitlyn yelled. Nate crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dunno"

"Well that's not good enough, get out Nate" she said. Nate sighed and walked out of the cabin leaving Caitlyn behind crying on her bed.

**Okay, so that was super short but I needed to right it! Please please please review!**


	9. First MakeUp

"Caity! Please!?! Just let me explain myself!" Nate called out. He had been following Caitlyn and begging her to take him back for a whole day.

"Ugh, fine Nate. What is it?" she finally exclaimed turning around abruptly to have Nate crash into her.

"Sorry" Nate muttered as he helped her up. "Follow me" Nate said pulling her towards the lake.

"Nate?!?" Caitlyn said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Nate smiled. Caitlyn scowled back. "Sit here!" Nate said and grabbed his guitar.

_Young hearts, i believe we are not far  
From becoming who we truly are  
Love is on its way  
Dreamers, you see everything in color  
While the world is getting darker  
Love is on its way_

So hold on another day  
'Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
'Cause love is on its way  
It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
'Cause love is on its way

Leaders, show us how to love each other  
It could help us to recover  
Love is on its way  
Lonely, I believe that you will find me  
And together we will truly see  
That love is on its way

So hold on another day  
'Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
'Cause love is on its way  
It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
'Cause love is on its way

So hold on another day  
'Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
'Cause love is on its way  
It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
'Cause love is on its way  
'Cause love is on its way  
'Cause love is on its way

By the time Nate was done his song Caitlyn was in tears.

"Nate, that was...beautiful." she smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you..." he smiled and she blushed. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I just, well I was scared.I didn't want to tell anyone...because I was afraid it would actually hit me, we could be signed...that's my dream Caity...and I just didn't want to get my hopes up then have them demolished in less then a week" Nate sighed. "I wanted to pretend nothing was happening until...it actually did..."

"I'm sorry too, Nate...I shouldn't have blown up like that....its just when I heard Ella knew before me...I was just a little bit hurt...I thought you didnt trust me or something" Caitlyn said staring at her lap.

"Hey, " Nate said lifting her chin. "I trust you...with all my heart...and I've finally figured out my love for you is not a maybe anymore...its a definately..." he smiled. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"I definately love you too" Nate leaned down and pressed their lips together.

**SO, I know I havent updated in a while...I've been busy...Easter weekend and all...but on the bright side all the driving to realatives houses has given me time to think...and Ive got a bunch of great new ideas for fics! so look out for those! and please please review. **


	10. First Time Away from Each Other

Caitlyn watched as Nate's special tour bus drove away. The boys of 'Connect 3' were going on their first north American tour to open for a band called 'Jone's Brother' and while on the road they would be recording their debut album.

------

As days of camp wore on Caitlyn became quieter and quieter.

"Caity? Whats wrong?" Peggy finally asked one day.

"Just miss Nate" she sighed.

"Well, I know you don't like it...but think of it this way...this is the first test of your relationship...you want to know if this is the real thing...right?"

"Yeah, I guess you right...Thanks Peg" Caitlyn smiled at her best friend

------------

Caitlyn had left Camp Rock 2 months ago feeling as sad as ever. She still hadn't seen Nate.

They were still texting and emailing...but they seemed to be getting fewer and fewer. Caitlyn tried to fool herself.

"He's just super busy" she would tell herself.

------------------

Finally one day she got a text.

_Caity, I think we should...take a break...at least until I'm done the tour and everything...this is all becoming a little busy and hard to handle....I love you, I really do...I just need to calm down a bit and focus on my music...I hope we're still okay...remember...I still love you. XOXO Nate._

Yeah right? Caitlyn wasnt just going to wait around while Nate lived out his dream...what about hers?

Caitlyn loved him, she really did...but she wasn't going to wait until _he _was ready to get back into a relationship...

It was the first official 'break' they had...and it worried Caitlyn to death...maybe Peggy was right? Maybe they weren't meant to be

**Sorry its so short...just had to put it in there! please review!**


	11. First 'Reunion'

It was 3 years later, Caitlyn was at Camp with her new best friend Mitchie. It was Mitchies first year and the two got along great. Peggy and Ella had gone to 'the dark side' according to Caitlyn. They became friends last summer with Tess Tyler the new Camp Rock diva. But, Caitlyn had gotten over it...she had new friends and met some old ones as well...Shane Gray was back at camp that year. As much as they hated each other, they were still friends and happy to see each other after 3 years of no communication. Never once did either of them mention Nate but they both wanted to inside.

Tonight was Beach Jam, and there was apparently some special guests, but no one knew who it was. As Brown introduced Shane on the stage Mitchie smiled at him. Caitlyn was happy that her friend had a crush on Shane and Shane had one on her friend as well... Peggy and Shane's one sided relationship didn't end well.

"So, come on out guys" Shane said bringing Caitlyn out of her day dreams. She looked to where Shane was pointing and out came the rest of Connect 3. Caitlyns heart stopped as she saw Nate step onto the stage. She was upset with the way their relationship ended so suddenly...but someone deep down inside her she still loved him.

When Nate saw Caitlyn his heart broke. He saw her smile falter just a little bit then return to normal as she said something to the girl sitting next to her. Nate sighed, there was Caitlyn trying to be strong again, because he knew that if she even felt half the heart break he felt seeing her right now, she should be crying. Nate could barely keep it together.

They guys started the song and pretty soon the whole crowd was rocking. As much as Nate loved being on stage, he would love to be sitting next to caitlyn with his arm around her shoulders like the guy sitting next to her had. Nate had to restrain himself from jumping off stage and hitting the guy over the head with his guitar. But, he saw Caitlyn did seem happy with her new friends and this guy and her seemed to be an item. She hadn't waited for him, and as much as he hated to say it, he was happy for her. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

* * *

About an hour after the performance Nate found Caitlyn sitting on a dock all alone softly crying. Nate fought with himself, unsure of whether or not he should go talk to her. It was his head against his heart, and his heart was winning. He walked up to Caitlyn and sat down next to her making her jump slightly.

"Hey Caitlyn" Nate said awkwardly.

"Hi Nate" she responded while trying to wipe tears...same old Cailtyn, always trying to hide her true emotions.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"I'm okay..."

"Nate"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we talking?" Caitlyn asked.

"'Cause I miss you" Nate sighed out. Caitlyn smiled at him.

"I miss you too Nate" Caitlyn looked down at her lap. "So...how's Jordan?" Caitlyn asked embarrassed. She had heard he had another new girl friend.

"Jordan? Pruitt? Oh...I'm not sure...we broke up. Hows...that guy you were sitting with at the Beach Jam" Nate asked realising he didn't know the guys name.

"Sanders? He is fine...why?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Well, you two are dating...right?" Nate asked stupidly.

"No! He is just a friend...he is like my big brother..." Caitlyn smiled.

"Oh...so I see you've made new friends...whose that girl you were sitting with?"

"Yeah...Peggy and Ella kinda became friends with the camp diva...but Lola, Sanders, Barron and Mitchie are all pretty cool. The girl I was with was Mitchie. Its her first year here." Caitlyn explained and Nate nodded.

"She seemed to know Shane..." Nate smiled.

"Oh...that" Caitlyn frowned.

"What?"

"Well, they sorta like each other...but she isn't rich and lied to make people think she is...she really just wanted to fit in... Well the evil Tess Tyler decided to tell the whole camp including Shane, 20 minutes ago that she was lying to _everyone_" Caitlyn sigh.

"Thats pretty harsh..."

"I know right!?! But that's not the worst part, Shane is being a total ass about it and he totally freaked on Mitchie...they aren't speaking right now..." Caitlyn explained angrily.

"Want me to talk to him for you?"

"That would be great...thanks Nate" Caitlyn smiled.

She turned her head and looked up at him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Caitlyns lips. When they pulled apart for air they smiled at each other.

"I never stopped loving you" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"Caity, I'm sorry...will you please forgive me... the whole fame thing was freaking me out and messing with my brain..." Nate confessed.

"Of course..."

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Caitlyn laughed.

**So, has anyone found solid proof that Nick and Jordan are dating? Im not liking this couple...even more then Niley and Nelena! but anyway, whose seen 'dad napped'? Emily Osment and David Henrie would make the cutest couple, don't you think? Cant wait till a section for that movie shows up on FanFic  
But enough of my rambling...please Review!**


	12. First Public Appearance

It was just after Final Jam, Mitchie and Shane had made up and Caitlyn had gotten to see her boyfriend again. The boy's manager arranged for some press to be at camp to show off Shane's new attitude.

Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, and Jason were all standing around talking a few minutes after Final Jam when a women with a microphone in her hand came up to them.

"Hi, um, I'm Michelle and Im here to do an interview with the members of Connect 3" she smiled.

"Oh, um...me and Mitch will be over there I guess-" Caitlyn began but Nate cut her off telling her it was okay if they were there as well. Mitchie and Caitlyn reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, thanks guys...Scott! Over here!" she waved over a man with a video camera. "Okay, were recording in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Hello Hot Tunes! I'm Michelle Barrat here with Connect 3 and some of there friends. We are at Camp Rock celebrating a summer of change, isn't that right, Shane?" Michelle said turning to Shane and shoving a spare mic into Shane's hands.

"Uh, yeah..." he laughed.

"So, what was going on before the whole Camp Rock rebirth!?!" she asked dramatically.

"Well, I was going through a really confusing point in my life. People were telling me I was the best and I didn't need anyone else...and for a bit I even started believing it..." Shane responded embarrassed. "But Mitchie here," Shane put and arm around her shoulder. "helped me realise the world doesn't revolve around me, no matter how important I may think I am...she really grounded me." Mitchie blushed a deep red.

"So Mitchie? Is it true...you got all close and connected with Connect 3's leading man? How does it feel to be so close with a music hero?" Michelle said taking the mic from Shane and giving it to Mitchie. Caitlyn snorted at the word 'hero'.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a music hero!" Mitchie joked. "But, he is a great guy, who just needed someone to give him a little reminder of who he truly is. If that someone is me...well, I have no problem with that!" Mitchie smiled naturally. Michelle forced a smile back.

"Right...well, Nate. We hear you and Jordan are going to a rough patch? Is this true?"

"Uh, actually me and Jordan have been broken up for a while now-" Nate said but was cut off by the reporter.

"SO who is your next victim. Everyone knows a guy like you doesn't stay single for long...especially with your track record..." the reported joked. Caitlyn blushed and Nate glared at her slightly.

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend. Its Caitlyn...but I would hardly call her new...we were going out since before the band was signed...the celebrity life style was getting to me and we decided to take a break...and as for Miley, Selena, and Jordan?...I thought I liked them, but I was really just trying to get my mind off of Caity, here" Nate smirked.

"Well, _Caity_...you seemed to have captured the heart of a certain rock star...how do you feel about this?"

Caitlyns brain swirl led. This was all moving to fast for her. First her and Nate were back together, now they were announcing it to the world?

"Uh...well, I feel like I'm dating Nate. The dork who spilled his juice all over me as he walked to the table and tripped over his own feet at Camp a few years ago..." Caitlyn laughed with Jason and Shane as Nate blushed. "But, despite his dorkiness he is my prince charming and as much as I used to deny it...I never stopped thinking about him those 3 years either..." Caitlyn smiled up at him.

The report smiled fakely at the new 'couple' then quickly moved onto Jason.

"So, Jason, how do you feel about these new ladies in Connect 3's lives?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I'm happy...I love Caitlyn like a little sister and I'm sure I'll get to know Mitchie just as closely and come to feel the same way." Jason laughed.

"Well, isn't this just a big happiness love fest..." she said smiling ruefully. "Well, that's all the time we have for today...so until next time...I'm Michelle Barrat."

They all waved as the camera guy signalled that the recording had stopped.

"Well, Nate, Caitlyn...be ready for the swarm of paps when this interview is aired..." she smiled before walking off in the other direction.

* * *

And swarmed they were. It had been 1 day since the interview had aired and since then the camp had been crawling with paparazzi. They were all trying to get a picture of the new couple they had named 'Naitlyn' and the teens were loving it...well, the gossip that came with it.

So far there had been a total of about 30 different pictures of them kissing, at least 50 of them hugging, and hundreds of them simply talking had surfaced on the Internet. As much as it bugged Caitlyn, she knew NOT being with Nate would bug her even more...so she could deal with a little craziness if it meant she could kiss Nate.

**Not one of my bests but whatever...sorry, but I've been pretty MIA for the last week or so. Haven't had time to read or write really... And I feel really bad...but please review anyway!**


	13. First Engagement

Nate and Caitlyn had officially been dating for 5 years, they were both 20 and had VERY successful careers. Nate was still in Connect 3 and Caitlyn was their, as well as Mitchie's, producer. Like any couple they had been through their share of ups and downs, but so far it had all turned out for the best.

"Hey Caity, wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Nate asked peeking into Caitlyn's hotel suite. Her and Mitchie had joined their guys, Shane and Mitchie had finally gotten together, on the tour and they were at a rare but beloved 3 day stop where they got to sleep in a hotel.

"Uh...sure? When?" she asked looking up from her laptop.

"Uh, about 6 o'clock? I was thinking we could go right after sound check and before the show...you know, a change from the venue cafeteria." Nate laughed.

"Sounds good, what time is it now?" she responded asking herself. She looked at the little clock in the bottom corner of her laptop screen. "4:30...your sound check starts in 5 doesn't it?"

"Crap, yeah!" Nate exclaimed. "Pick you up in the lobby at 5: 45?" Nate asked and Caitlyn nodded before he pecked his lips to hers.

* * *

5:40...Nate would be back in 5 minutes! Caitlyn scrambled around trying to put her shoe on and an earring in at the same time. She quickly grabbed her purse and left the room heading for the elevators. Caitlyn pressed the down button and waited for the seemingly slow elevator

"Come on, Come on, Come-"

_DING_

The doors opened up and inside was a little girl and who appeared to be her father. Caitlyn stepped in and smiled at the girl who looked at her with curiosity. The father was speaking quickly on a cell phone not really paying attention to Caitlyn and his daughter.

"Are you that girl that's always with Connect 3?" the girl suddenly asked. Caitlyn looked down at her surprised, but nodded. "My friend says your just a groupie who is ruining her chances with Nate Green..." Caitlyn laughed.

"Really? How old is she?" Caitlyn smiled squatting down to the girls height.

"She's 8 and a half...she thinks she is so much cooler than me because I'm only 8..." the girl grumbled, reminding Caitlyn of herself at that age.

"I think thats illegal..." Caitlyn laughed and the little girl smiled.

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD HER...but NO! She is 8 and a half so she is a half year smarter then me apparently!" The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whats your name?" Caitlyn suddenly asked.

"Im Emily. Whats yours?"

"Caitlyn...Are you a fan of Connect 3?"

"ONLY THE BIGGEST!" Emily screamed interrupting her father.

"Emilia! Quiet, please...Im on the phone..."

"Sorry dad" she said to her dad. "I _hate _when he calls me that! But anyway, I love Connect 3!"

"Are you going to their concert tonight?" Caitlyn asked smiling. This girl seemed to be getting closer and closer to Caitlyn at 8.

_DING!_

The elevators opened up, but Caitlyn didn't see Nate so she sat on one of the lobby couches with Emily, who was waiting for her daddy's business limo.

"I really hope so! MY daddy has a business meeting I need to go to with him...if I'm a good girl we're gonna buy some tickets and go after!" the girl said excitedly. "But their only mouth blood tickets..." Emily explained sadly.

"You mean nose bleed tickets...Emily, what if I told you I could get you front row, backstage tickets?"

"REALLY? Oh, please Caitlyn, please please please!" Emily stood up and began jumping.

"Of course! When my boyfriend gets here I'll get him to give you and your daddy some" Caitlyn smiled.

"Thanks Caitlyn!" Emily hugged Caitlyn.

"Speak of the devil, there he is!" Caitlyn smiled pointing at Nate walking through the rotating doors.

"_That's _your boyfriend?" Emily asked in amazement. Caitlyn nodded and hugged Nate when he was close enough.

"Nate, this is Emily!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Well, hello Emily..." Nate smiled. "Caity...leave it to you to become friends with the girl over half your age..." Nate laughed and Caitlyn punched him in the arm.

"So, anyway. Emily here is a _big _Connect 3 fan" Caitlyn smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm...and I was telling her about maybe getting some special tickets for her and her daddy..."

"Really, well I think that can be arranged." Nate said pulling 2 necklace backstage passes out of his pocket and putting them over Emily's head.

"Thank you so so much!" Emily launched herself at Nate who caught her in an unsuspecting hug.

"oof! No problem..." Nate laughed.

Nate and Caitlyn explained the passes to Emily's dad and then said they would see them later.

"Nate, wasn't she the most adorable thing!?!" Caitlyn gushed and Nate smiled.

"Definately."

"I cant wait to have my own child...so small and fragile." Caitlyn said dramatically.

"Caity, if its your kid it DEFINATELY wont be fragile...it will be full of attitude, just like its mom." Nate laughed

"Your probably right..." Caitlyn laughed.

* * *

As Nate and Caitlyn sat eating dinner, Caitlyn realised Nate's extreme nervousness.

"Natie, are you...okay?"

"Huh? Me!? Yeah, I'm fine...totally cool"

"Sure...Tell Me" caitlyn laughed.

"fine, I may as well just bite the bullet."

"What are you talking about?Its not like your going to propose!" Caitlyn laughed jokingly.

Nate's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"But! If you were...that would be totally cool too!" Caitlyn said quickly.

"Nice save honey... But seriously, its no big deal..." Nate said blushing.

"No! Nate, do it! Please...you know me, I always say things at the wrong time."

"I dont know Caity..."

"Please!" Caitlyn practically begged.

"Fine" Nate pushed out of his seat and got down on 1 knee in front of Caitlyn. "Caity...will you marry me?"

"YES!" Caitlyn screamed flinging her arms out to hug Nate but punching him in the nose instead. "Ohmigosh! Nate, I'm sorry"

"Its, okay, Im fine!" Nate said holding his a bit of blood began seeping through his fingers.

"Oh god, your bleeding. I'm such an idiot!" Caitlyn cried hugging Nate.

"No, seriously, I'm fine!" Nate wiped his nose with a napkin. "See, blood all gone. Now just let me put the ring on your damn finger before you find something else to break..." Nate said jokingly.

"NAte, I cant wait to be married" Caitlyn smiled looking up from the ring and at Nate.

"I cant wait to have a kid. I hope their just like Emily." Nate said and Caitlyn smiled at him before kissing him.

**So that was super duper long...I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been pretty busy! And the whole Emily part was really random. I just wanted them to have that 'AW, they wanna have a kid together' kinda moment! OMG, guess what I just saw, Hannah Montana: The Movie...and it was surprisingly good! And I am definitely not a big fan of Miley...but the end was a little rushed and unrealistic...but whatevers...please please review!**


	14. First Time Planning a Wedding

**I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A BAZILLION YEARSS! I'm so sorry, so tonight I'm trying to update a whole bunch of fics because I feel so bad! Oh and please nominate and vote for me in the OCRAs!**

"Hmpf!" Caitlyn collapsed on her fiancé's lap in his dressing room.

"Hello to you too" Nate laughed looking down at her. "How was shopping?"

"TERRIBLE!" Caitlyn groaned.

She was currently planning her wedding. She had been forced by Mitchie and Ella to get 2 wedding planners, which in turn meant 4 because Mitchie and Ella could start their own wedding plan business. Today was dresses. They had gone to a few wedding dress stores then gone to other dress stores for bridesmaid dresses.

"Aw, it couldn't have been that bad" Nate laughed again.

"I didn't think it would be either, but it was! It was horrible! We went to like a billion dress stores, and then decided we would have them personally made! IT WAS TORTURE!"

"No, I'll tell you what torture is. You are refusing to wear high heels! Your sooo ruining the wonderful affect they create for your height." Mitchie said as she walked in with Ella.

"I refuse! I will never where high heels! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Caitlyn yelled out.

"Being a little over dramatic, aren't we?" Ella laughed.

"Whatever. What do we have to do tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked painfully.

"Oh, tomorrow we are checking out the caterers and going over table settings" Mitchie said brightly.

"Again?!?"

"That was only the first round of choosing a caterer. Now you need to choose from their menu!" Ella interjected.

"No, that means talking about doilies, cutlery and food I can't pronounce for 3 hours again" Caitlyn moaned. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Caitlyn said turning on Nate.

"What? What did I do?" Nate asked nervously.

"You asked me to get married! Now I'm stuck planning it!"

"Oh"

"Yeah, which is why your going to come tomorrow!" Caitlyn smirked evilly.

"What? Why!?!"

"Because its your wedding too! Besides we are trying wedding cakes tomorrow, right?" Ella nodded.

"Fine..." Nate sighed. "I'll bring the guys too."

------------------------------------

The whole group arrived at the hall where the wedding was being held at 6am the next day.

"Mitchie, why are we here so early?" Caitlyn moaned rubbing her tired eyes.

"Because, we are going to be here for at least 4 hours, the guys have an interview at 11:30am, then we are off to choose wedding invitations" Mitchie said looking into her day planner. "We have a busy day ahead of us"

"Sounds like fun..." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

-------------------------------------

2 hours later Shane, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn were all messing around in the hall while Mitchie, Ella, and the planners were going over table setting.

"Cait, do you want the cutlery with the roses or the butterflies at the handle?"

"As long as its clean, I could really care less."

"Nate?" Mitchie gave him a desperate look.

"Uh...the silver ones?"

"They're both sliver"

"Oh..."

---------------------------------------

As the group finally got to the interview Nate whispered to Caitlyn.

"Never thought I'd be happy to be going to an interview!"

Caitlyn laughed and finished off the test cake they had chosen, with Shane.

"CAITLYN! SHANE! NO!" Mitchie suddenly yelled grabbing the half eaten cake.

"What?" Caitlyn asked with her mouth full.

"Your mom is supposed to approve of the cake. She is coming in tonight"

"Great..."

"But, that was good cake..." Shane said sadly.

-------------------------------------

"So Nate, with the wedding in 2 months, how is the planning going?" the interviewer asked.

"Oh, its um...good. But to be honest with you its pretty tiring. I'm sort of leaving it up to Caitlyn and her friends...but Caitlyn's not really into it either. Today we were trying cakes and foods and stuff, so it was too bad." Nate laughed.

The interviewer nodded.

"How's the dress hunting going?"

"Um...I have no clue. I mean I'm the groom!" Nate laughed. "But I do know Caitlyn isn't too excited about the dress."

"Is Caitlyn excited about the wedding in any way?" the interviewer suddenly asked very rudely.

Nate was taken aback.

"Well, Caitlyn isn't into the whole planning thing, but I can assure you she is very excited about the wedding. I think she will be happier when the actual day is here" Nate glared.

---------------------------------

Nate walked into Caitlyn's hotel room where she was curled on her bed watching TV. He lay down next to her and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Caity, you alright?"

"You do know I want to marry you, right? That interviewer was wrong" Caitlyn said suddenly.

"Of course Caity, I know you're not into the whole sentimental, frilly part. But I know you want to get married!" Nate said kissing Caitlyn's cheek.

"Okay good. Ugh, who knew planning a wedding was so hard!?"

**So there was the wedding planning part. I hope you liked and please, please review! THANKS!**


End file.
